vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Skulduggery Pleasant
Skulduggery Pleasant= |-|Lord Vile= Summary Skulduggery Pleasant is an Elemental Magician and a "living" skeleton. He fought in the secret magic War as part of a group called the Dead Men. However, the death of his family caused him to go mad and he was killed in battle against Nefarian Serpine. 150 years later, he was resurrected and consumed by his rage to become Lord Vile, the most powerful Necromancer in existence. Five years later, his rage subsided and he reclaimed his morality, after which he hid his armor which contained the powers and personality of Lord Vile and became Skulduggery Pleasant again. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B | At least 9-B, higher with shadow manipulation | At least Low 7-B, possibly 7-B Name: Skulduggery Pleasant, Lord Vile Origin: Skulduggery Pleasant Gender: Male Age: 443 years Classification: Human, Skeleton, Magician Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Marksman, Skilled Fighter, Elemental Manipulation (of Fire, Water, Earth and Air, which also grants Telekinesis, Forcefields, Flight, Self-Transmutation, and Vibration Manipulation), Immortality (Types 2 and 7), Regeneration (High-Mid, needs to manually reattach or replace the removed body parts), Enhanced Senses (can "read" disurbances in the air to detect the world around him), limited Shadow Manipulation (under stress he can release a massive shockwave of darkness capable of breaking every bone in the Black Cleaver's body, and control it to a degree), can manifest a pseudo-flesh over his face to hide his skull, with preparation he can induce epileptic fits in others via symbol magic, can control others with their given name, Power Nullification (via magic-sealing handcuffs), Resistance to Magic (via enhanced clothing), Death Manipulation (Serpine's red right hand was unable to affect him), Telepathy and Mind Manipulation (The world's strongest Sensitives stated his thoughts were hidden from them, shook off Smoke's control in seconds) and Soul Manipulation (broke free of Smoke's "Corruption" abilities, which explicitly target the soul) | All prior excluding Elemental Manipulation, Vastly improved Shadow Manipulation, Teleportation, Soul Extraction and Absorption, Limited Adaptation (his armor automatically adapts to counter threats, such as growing thicker in attacked locations or spikes to discourage grapples), Necromancy (in addition to his Shadow Manipulation, he can infect corpses with "shards of darkness" that reanimate them under his control), Limited Extrasensory Perception (Can sense the presence of shadows and death), Resistance to Telekinesis (resisted Kitana attempting to tear him apart with telekinesis) and Magic (was able to temporarily resist Darquesse's attempts to take control of his armor), improved Resistance to Soul Manipulation (able to "cocoon" himself, preventing Melancholia from stealing his soul with her own death bubble) | Same abilities as previous key on a higher level Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Casually broke through a brick wall in the first book, collapsed a large tunnel with earth manipulation) | At least Wall level (Is the strongest out of Malevolent's Generals. Casually fought groups of Cleavers, and easily stomped Mr. Bliss, should be far above the Grotesquery. Easily defeated Skulduggery. Physically superior to Darquesse, and smashed her through the ground), Higher '''with Shadow Manipulation (Easily restraned an accelerator boosted Kitana, Sean, and Doran, each of which are superior to him. Caved in Kitana's skull, and would have beheaded her. Darquesse couldn't move at all under his Darkness wave) can ignore durability with Soul Manipulation | At least '''Small City level, possibly City level (Boosted his power in the Accelerator, with Melancholia he was able to do serious damage to Darquesse), can ignore durability with Soul Manipulation Speed: Peak Human, Subsonic when flying (Outsped Darquesse) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: At least Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Due to armored clothes) | At least Wall level (Due to the combination of armored clothes and shadow armor. Withstood a headbutt from Darquesse, which was noted as being strong enough to crack boulders, was only staggered by blasts strong enough to melt metal and turn concrete to dust. Smashed into a road hard enough to churn it up, but was knocked out briefly) | At least Small City level (Survived an attack from Darquesse that was compared to a small nuke, though vanished for some time after), possibly City level (his armour is infused with and strengthened by the same shadows he uses to attack, and should be comparable in durability to his AP) Stamina: Extremely high (Doesn’t need sleep or food, is not affected by limitations of human muscles, can fight on with missing limbs) Range: Several meters, higher with revolver | A few dozen meters, possibly multi-continental with Death Bubble Standard Equipment: .38 Smith and Wesson revolver, his reinforced clothes (greatly reduce all forms of physical damage including cuts, shots, stabs, and blunt force to the point where the attacks of trained and experienced fighters are not even felt), a pair of sealing handcuffs that prevent magic usage from those wearing them | Lord Vile's armor (is made of shadows and is capable of reforming around him if removed from his body, attacking and defending its wearer independent of their will, and adapting to counter various forms of attack such as thickening the armor in targeted locations, growing spikes to discourage various grips, holds and throws, etc). Intelligence: Very High (a brilliant detective and strategist that tricked many very intelligent opponents like Darquesse multiple times. He is also insane, and difficult to predict) Weaknesses: The magic binding his soul and body together, while complex, can be negated or undone by a magician of sufficient skill, and is theorised to dissipate on its own should the majority of his bones be separated from each other by enough distance. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Elemental magic - Skulduggery's favored magic. It allows control of the 4 classic elements. With fire manipulation he can throw fireballs and project streams of fire akin to a flamethrower, create walls of flame, and concentrate his fire into more intense flames for cutting and carving. With water he can walk on water and aid his ability to swim, and manipulate water vapor, snow and ice. Air is his most versatile ability, acting as a variation of telekinesis, allowing him to fly, deprive others of air, create barriers and contain explosions, push, pull, squeeze, press, cut, crush or levitate objects. Earth, though normally a last resort ability that can turn the user into an extremely durable statue for an random and unpredictable amount of time, was developed by Skulduggery who became able to manipulate the earth to cause minor earthquakes and collapse the ground, and also travel through walls of dirt, rock, stone, or variants of those materials such as concrete. Necromancy - Lord Vile's favored magic, although Skulduggery is capable of using it instinctively in times of great stress. Necromancy is the ability to manipulate death and shadows, becoming stronger in the presence of death and killers. As Skulduggery is an undead skeleton with a large kill count, his necromancy is far more powerful than any other seen in the series. He is capable of commanding a massive quantity of shadows, shaping it into various constructs such as armor, blades, waves of darkness, and barriers. He is also capable of the techniques "Death Bubble" (a term coined by Valkyrie Cain, it allows the user to create field around him, which upon retracting absorbs the life and souls of the people within it. Given that Lord Vile was a candidate for the Death Bringer, which requires killing of half of the population on earth in one blow, this technique possibly has multi-continental range) and Shadow Walk (a form of teleportation). He is also capable of reanimating and controlling hordes of corpses. Symbol Magic: Skulduggery is not a studied practitioner of Symbol magic and lacks the skill to effectively use the majority of them. However, he has used them before on two notable occasions. The first was given to him by China Sorrows, and by tapping a symbol carved into his collarbone, he can manifest a false flesh over his face, hiding his nature are a skeleton. The second was when he used symbols that flashed light in a specific pattern and induced a black-out and epileptic fit in those who saw it. Skeleton Body: '''Since he is a skeleton, Skulduggery lacks normal organs and is unaffected by attacks to them or the physical requirements of the human body (including things such as light-induced seizures). He can also just reattach his bones, if they are removed or replace them with new ones (even his head). '''Key: Skulduggery Pleasant | Lord Vile | Accelerator Boosted Lord Vile Others Notable Victories: Doctor Strange (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Doctor Strange's Profile (speed was equalised, Accelerator Boosted Lord Vile was used. Strange had all standard equipment) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Shadow Users Category:Protagonists Category:Immortals Category:Undead Category:Detectives Category:Skulduggery Pleasant Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Element Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Necromancers Category:Soul Users Category:Death Users Category:Rune Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7